


Bohème.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: Bohemien, M/M, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Emmanuel avait l'impression de découvrir un tout autre monde. Autour de lui, les marchands criaient à l'envolée pour attirer des clients et il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens rassemblés au même endroit. Il faillit à deux reprises se faire écraser par des ânes tirant des charrettes derrière eux. Il regardait avec émerveillement tous les différents produits proposés à la vente : les fruits, les légumes mais aussi la viande et le poisson. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.





	Bohème.

Le prince Emmanuel se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il ajusta une dernière fois la capuche sur sa tête et s'assura qu’on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Aujourd'hui il avait onze ans et, malgré l'interdiction absolue de ses parents de sortir de l'enceinte du château, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il découvrirait le dehors. Le dehors, c'était le village sur lequel le seigneur son père régnait. Il ne connaissait rien du village, ni de la vie au dehors, ni des habitants. Plus tard, lorsque ses parents auraient disparu, il deviendrait le roi et il voulait savoir sur quoi il régnerait, quels sont les gens qui composeraient son royaume... Emmanuel sourit fièrement à son reflet dans le miroir et sortit d'un pas confiant de sa chambre, après avoir attrapé son sac.

 

Emmanuel avait l'impression de découvrir un tout autre monde. Autour de lui, les marchands criaient à l'envolée pour attirer des clients et il n'avait jamais vu autant de gens rassemblés au même endroit. Il faillit à deux reprises se faire écraser par des ânes tirant des charrettes derrière eux. Il regardait avec émerveillement tous les différents produits proposés à la vente : les fruits, les légumes mais aussi la viande et le poisson. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce n'était pas le genre de nourriture que l'on mangeait au château. On y mangeait principalement les animaux attrapés durant les parties de chasse de son père.

 

Tout à coup, Emmanuel entendit un homme crier à l'encontre de quelqu'un et quand il porta son attention en direction du bruit, il aperçut un homme gras et rouge poursuivant un jeune garçon. En quelques pas, l'homme réussit à rattraper le jeune garçon et le saisit violemment par le bras. Emmanuel aperçut la pomme que le jeune garçon avait dans la main et celle-ci tomba au sol lorsque le garçon chercha à se débattre. L'homme en colère le secoua sans ménagement et commença à lui hurler dessus. Le garçon, qui, remarqua Emmanuel, avait des cheveux d'ébène, regardait avec terreur l'homme qui déversait toute sa colère sur lui et, bien que le garçon ait commis un vol, Emmanuel eut de la compassion pour lui.

 

Il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers l'homme et posa une main sur son épaule :

« Je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Mon ami ne souhaitait pas vous offenser. Seulement, il n'avait pas remarqué que je ne vous avais pas encore payé et il s'est donc cru permis de vous prendre cette pomme. »

L'homme le regarda d'un air ahuri et Emmanuel se baissa pour ramasser la pomme au sol. Il glissa une main dans son sac pour en sortir une pièce de monnaie et présenta sa paume ouverte au marchand. Le marchand lâcha le garçon et prit avec avidité la pièce de monnaie.

« Ça ira pour cette fois. Mais assurez-vous qu'il ne recommence pas ! » grommela-t-il entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner en direction de son commerce.

 

Emmanuel sourit au garçon et lui tendit la pomme :

« Tiens ! C'est pour toi. »

Le garçon le dévisagea puis regarda la pomme et avança lentement sa main vers celle-ci tout en le regardant dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait le droit.

« Je l'ai achetée, tu peux la manger maintenant. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et prit la pomme dans sa main. Il l'observa quelques instants puis croqua avidement dedans. Emmanuel voyait à ses traits qu'il était affamé et que ça devait faire quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Le garçon releva soudain la tête et lui sourit d'un air un peu embarrassé.

« M-merci. » Emmanuel plongea son regard dans ses yeux marrons et perçut une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix. Le mot avait roulé étrangement autour de sa langue.

« Est-ce que tu es un étranger ? »

Le garçon fronça légèrement des sourcils et son nez se plissa à la question. Il semblait essayer d'en comprendre le sens.

« quelle langue parles-tu ? continua Emmanuel, espérant mieux se faire comprendre grâce à une phrase plus simple.

  * Español, répondit le garçon en face de lui, tenant maintenant la pomme contre sa poitrine.



  * Aprendí español ! Me gusta mucho este idioma ! s'exclama Emmanuel, enthousiaste.

  * Por qué hiciste eso ? demanda d'un air surpris le garçon.

  * Porque... en mi familia es importante saber hablar varios idiomas, lui expliqua Emmanuel.

  * Veo... » répondit le garçon, d'un air pensif.




 

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux deux quand soudain le ventre du garçon se mit à gargouiller et celui-ci se mit à rougir furieusement.

« Ah! ¿tienes hambre? Puedo comprarte algo más para comer.

  * No ! No puedo preguntarte eso ! s'écria le garçon, gêné.

  * Eso me gusta. Por favor...» lui sourit Emmanuel.




Le garçon rougit légèrement, et hocha la tête, embarrassé. Emmanuel lui sourit et l'invita à le suivre.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçons assis étaient adossés à une des statues du village, en train de manger la nourriture qu'Emmanuel avait acheté au marché. Emmanuel était content de pouvoir rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux et observa le garçon à ses côtés qui mangeait avec appétit. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui arrivaient juste en dessous de ses épaules, une frange qui retombait en permanence devant ses yeux qui, eux, étaient marrons. Ils étaient particulièrement étincelants et il arrivait à y percevoir les sentiments du garçon avant même que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche. En ce moment précis par exemple, il y lisait du bonheur. Et il était fier d'être celui qui l'avait crée en lui permettant de manger à sa faim. Il s'aperçut aussi que les vêtements du jeune garçon étaient sales et en mauvais état et qu'il était assez chétif. Malgré son origine espagnole sa peau était très blanche, au point de lui faire penser à la neige.

 

« ¿Como te llamas? » demanda-t-il tout à coup, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda un instant.

« Damien.

  * ¡ Me encanta ese nombre ! ¡Nunca antes lo había oído ! »




Damien rougit légèrement.

« Me llamo Emmanuel ! continua-t-il, enthousiaste.

  * Emmanouel ? répéta Damien.

  * No, Emmanuel. Sé que es difícil de pronunciarlo para un español.

  * Lo siento..., s'excusa Damien en rougissant de nouveau.

  * ¡ No te disculpes! ¡ Es lindo ese pequeño acento ! » rigola Emmanuel.




Damien le regarda, décontenancé, puis esquissa un petit sourire en baissant les yeux au sol. Emmanuel ressentit une douce chaleur dans son corps et eut soudain envie de se rapprocher du garçon à ses côtés mais se retint.

 

« ¿con quien vives? »

Le garçon releva la tête et le regarda, un petit air triste sur le visage.

« Nadie. Mis padres son muertos.

  * ¡¿ Muertos ?! ¡ Disculpe! ¡ Soy un idiota !

  * ¡ No ! No es tu culpa. No se podía saber.

  * Pero... ¿ Donde vives? Por ti mismo...

  * En la calle, me escondo de noche en casas en ruinas. Robo comida en el mercado. Estoy mendigando a la gente... expliqua Damien en baissant les yeux au sol et en rougissant de honte. Realmente no soy una persona ideal... Pero no tengo otra opción... »




Emmanuel regarda tristement le garçon à ses côtés. Il avait son âge et pourtant sa vie était si dure. Il ne connaissait rien de la vie des gens du dehors, de la pauvreté, de la faim. Il n'avait jamais souffert de tous ces problèmes étant le fils du roi.

 

Il déplaça sa main doucement vers Damien et la posa par dessus la sienne, posée sur le sol. Celui-ci releva la tête surpris et se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et se rapprocha lentement de lui. Damien, qui rougissait déjà, devint encore plus rouge et Emmanuel vit de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et se pencha pour y déposer un minuscule baiser tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Damien, de plus en plus rouge, semblait s'être arrêté de respirer et ne pas savoir comment réagir. Emmanuel serra doucement sa main :

« Ven conmigo. Puedo ofrecerte una vida cómoda. Soy el príncipe de este reino y no sé por qué, pero tú cuentas por mí. Quiero darte lo que la vida nunca ha podido darte: un hogar, una familia, la seguridad, el amor... » Emmanuel s'interrompit soudain en s'entendant prononcer ce dernier mot. Il baissa les yeux. De quel amour parlait-il ? Celui d'une famille aimante ? D'un ami ? D'un amant ? Du sien ? Il regarda Damien, persuadé que celui-ci allait le gifler et s'enfuir en courant, mais quand il sonda son regard, il ne vit qu'énormément de tendresse et Damien lui sourit doucement. Il l'enlaça et murmura dans son oreille, ses cheveux venant chatouiller son visage :

« No me importa que eres un rey o un don nadie, me gustaría vivir a tu lado. »

 

Emmanuel, encore sous le choc, remonta ses mains lentement sur son dos pour le serrer plus fort contre lui et sourit contre son cou. Ce matin encore, il ne le connaissait pas et pourtant, voilà qu'il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui au château car il refusait de le perdre et de l'abandonner au sort qui lui était promis. Il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'on pouvait lire dans les livres comme étant un « coup de foudre » mais il était bien heureux d'être sorti de l'enceinte du château malgré l'interdiction de ses parents. Ceux-ci n'auraient pas d'autres choix que de l'accepter. Après tout, c'était lui le prochain roi et ses désirs étaient des ordres.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
